The instant invention relates generally to bicycles and more specifically it relates to an improved bicycle, dispensing with the usual drive chain between the crank axle and the drive wheel.
Numerous bicycles have been provided in prior art that are adapted to utilize drive shaft gear mechanisms. For example U.S. Pat. Nos. 660,448; 662,891 and 697,675 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.